


No Reward

by Green_Sphynx



Series: Spanking Sunday [17]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Discipline, Dom/sub, Flarrowverse Shipyard, M/M, OTK, Prostate Milking, Spanking, Spanking Sunday, male chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Hal and Barry have an arrangement to make his Speedster libido more manageable





	No Reward

Barry knew he had it coming, _way_ ahead. He was equal parts grateful, excited and anxious for it; and the middle one was out of place.

He should not be excited for it. That was entirely counterproductive.

Barry's superpowers had come with super libido. Annoying, distracting, but ultimately not a real problem. He could take care of it with daily sessions in the shower, and after an orgasm or five he could usually make it through the day without having to take an impromptu bathroom break for another one.

Or at least this method worked until Hal came around.

One look at Hal and Barry knew he was _screwed_. Avoiding the Green Lantern worked best, but when they had to work together on League business Barry found himself a flustered mess and running out suspiciously often to wrangle an erection back down. 'Distracting' didn't even _begin_ to cover it.

At least it was so obvious that basically everyone noticed, and embarrassing as that was it also meant that Hal was given a talking to by several League members to fix shit with Barry. A bit unfair, considering Hal did nothing wrong - it was _all_ Barry - but Barry would never have been able to bring himself to approach Hal with his crush and subsequent boner problem.

But Hal played his role like a perfectly suave gentleman and before Barry was fully aware that this was really happening they had fallen into bed together, to the point where Hal learned exactly how problematic Barry's libido and non-existent refractory period were.

From there it developed. Hal offered his help, and Barry eagerly accepted. The discussion grew kinky really quick, but despite Barry's tendency to flusteredly mumble they came up with a good plan together. A plan that should work.

A plan that would keep Barry from popping inopportune boners, for starters. And a plan that would punish him when he got aroused anyway, to condition him to _stop_ doing that during a mission. Similarly he would get a reward when making it through a mission undistracted.

As it was, today was going to get him punished. Badly.

And it was entirely Hal's fault for all those ridiculous poses he made mid-air with his muscles flexing and his tight, tight uniform.

By the time they got back to Barry's apartment Barry was hunching slightly, painfully aroused. It _hurt_ , because Hal had put a particularly small cage on his cock today, considering the importance of the mission.

"Go wash up and plug up," Hal ordered as soon as the door closed. Hal was already letting his uniform dissolve, but Barry was going to be clean before Hal would even reach the bathroom. Barry was just carefully pushing the plug into his hole, whimpering quietly when Hal entered.

"Good boy," Hal praised, but his voice was flat with disappointment as he grabbed the plastic slatted chair they had at the ready. He unfolded it in the shower and sat down, and Barry didn't need him to give instructions on what came next.

The cold shower had done nothing to cool his arousal and his cock was still bulging up against the metal of the cock cage, but he still shuffled over to stand next to Hal quickly, allowing him to inspect.

"I thought you would be _less_ distracted if I caged you up this small today," Hal contemplated, cupping Barry's balls and squeezing them lightly. Barry was too worked up, the light squeeze _painful_ like pressing on a bruise, and he whined pathetically. "Instead you were more distracted than ever. It's a good thing _you're_ not the one who has to channel willpower or you'd just be swinging dildo constructs at our enemies."

Barry flushed bright red, because he _wouldn't_ , but Hal was definitely in his right to doubt him. If Barry needed to channel willpower he would outright refuse to be working together with Hal, period. 

"It looks painful." Hal patted the underside of Barry's balls unapologetically, drawing a whimper and a pained moan from the speedster. "But the rules are the rules. You're not going to get any relief today. You've been bad and you _will_ be punished."

"Yes, sir," Barry whimpered, knees knocking together at the promise. He couldn't quite put his finger on whether that was trepidation or excitement. Probably both.

Hal patted his lap and Barry was splayed over it in a split second, keeping his balance on his tip toes against the walls on either side of the shower cubicle and his hands braced against the wall opposite. Hal stroked his arse only once to check if it was still wet from the shower - _wet and cold and oh god, this was going to be brutal_ \- and followed it up immediately with a harsh slap that echoed sharply through the bathroom.

Barry couldn't stop the cry tearing from his throat, helpless against the way his hips bucked forward to get away from the pain that had already settled. Getting spanked on wet skin was _the worst_ , and that was exactly why Hal did it right now. Because Barry deserved it.

Hal adjusted himself slightly to spread his legs a little wider, allowing Barry's caged cock to dangle between his thighs where the metal wouldn't dig into Hal's legs or Barry's crotch when Barry would start writhing. It was the last break Barry would be having.

Hal had no mercy. He wasn't supposed to have mercy, because Barry hadn't earned any, but the fast barrage of hits from the flat of Hal's hand on Barry's cold and wet arse felt like he was being set on fire. Barry squirmed but that just made the plug in his arse shift, making him gasp and moan and try to hold still. Each blow was a spark of fire and it was raining - more and harder and faster than Barry could comprehend as he quickly lost his grasp on his focus for anything but the pain. No speedforce, no thoughts, just the spanking and regret for his disobedience.

It didn't take Barry long to start crying, arse squeezing painfully on the plug and ears ringing with the sound of his spanking. Hal was silent throughout, nothing to remind Barry why he was being punished because he _knew damn well_. He was being punished for nearly running into one of their enemies' bullets while distractedly avoiding another. He was being punished for barely catching Hal in time when he was blown out of the air because he had to make a construct to protect Barry. He was being punished for completely failing to take out their enemies while being given an opening a mile wide.

He was being punished for staring at Hal's arse and the bulge of his crotch instead of paying attention to the fight.

His own arse was paying the price, as well as his caged cock.

The only upside was that the spanking had him go completely soft again, his dick no longer trying to gorge itself full of blood within the confines of the metal cage. Barry was no less aroused from the spanking and the humiliation, but his body reacted to the spanking first and foremost. Pain was an excellent way to make any erection waver.

Barry could _taste_ the blows raining on his arse between clenched teeth, trying not to start outright sobbing despite the tears running down his face.

He arse was long dry from the spanking, burning and stinging and still clenching painfully around the plug against better judgement when Hal finally stopped.

Barry gasped for breath, gulping in air as if he'd been drowning while Hal gently stroked the hot skin for a moment. It was impossible to hold back the sobs now and Barry broke down, arms trembling and hands slipping down the wall where he'd put them.

"Catch your breath, Barry," Hal told him, voice soft now rather than commanding. It sounded like Barry was being given a moment, and he felt hope curl in his stomach for a second before he felt Hal's fingers slide down his crack to fondle the base of the plug there.

There was no break. His punishment was not over.

Barry gasped at the removal of the plug, trembling all over. It felt slick and _wrong_ to be empty now. He didn't want to be empty. He wanted Hal to mount him and fuck him like an animal - he wanted Hal to push him up against the shower wall and drill him into it with his cock until he came, over and over again. He was not going to get that.

"Hold the plug," Hal ordered, and Barry shakily lifted one hand away from its position on the wall to blindly grasp for the plug above his head. Hal pressed it into his palm helpfully, but either way Barry had just lost a point to balance with. He was going to need that hand, but that wasn't a mercy he deserved.

Two fingers pushed up in his arse without preamble. Without extra lube too - this was the main reason Hal let Barry prepare himself before punishment. It was his own choice whether to insert the plug with enough lube to make the slide easier when they got to this part, or if he felt he deserved the rougher treatment of barely any slick left. Barry mildly regretted picking the latter now, even though he knew it was the right choice.

He'd nearly gotten people killed, including Hal and himself, so he really, _really_ deserved it.

"At least you're well aware of how bad you were today." Hal's tone had a tinge of pride in it now - Hal did always have a hard time keeping his voice stern and angry while punishing Barry, soft heart that he had. "You took your spanking well, so I'll give you a little mercy here."

Barry shuddered a sigh of relief, feeling Hal's fingers pull out and listening to the sound of the bottle of lube opening. The cold liquid was drizzled into his crack, making Barry clench up and gasp all over again, and Hal popped his arse hard for his trouble.

"Relax, or all that lube will end up on the floor. I'm not giving you any more."

"S-sorry, sir," Barry whimpered, trying to force his muscles to relax. It wasn't easy to force his muscles into anything anymore, but he managed, slowly. Too slow, judging by the drip of lube down his balls. But Hal still gathered up a lot on his fingers by stroking from Barry's balls upwards before pressing the fingers in again, twisting them until he could curl them just right, pads against Barry's prostate.

Barry all but vibrated under the initial touch, moaning desperately.

"Stay calm," Hal instructed, his free hand rubbing Barry's back between his shoulder blades. "You know vibrating will make it worse."

He couldn't respond with more than a breathless nod, clenching his teeth to get control over himself. But control was not easy to get when two fingers massaged your prostate expertly from inside your hole, a thumb pressed up against his perineum to do the same from there.

"Just let it go, Barry."

The keen from Barry's throat bordered on a wail as he started to drip, a thin line of liquid escaping his caged cock under Hal's ministrations. Clear and thin, too thin for semen, just his prostate being milked rub by firm rub. The press of Hal's fingers only became harder as the leaking started, just on the side of painful on that thin line between pleasure and pain. And the pleasure in it was the worst, because it made Barry's cock try to swell again while the cage would not allow it.

It was too much pleasure, too much _feeling_. Too sensitive to feel the thin liquid press through his urethra and out while he was so on edge, so tuned for the pleasure that was denied. It was far, _far_ too much on his prostate, completely overstimulated in a matter of seconds.

This time Barry _did_ sob openly.

It was almost impossible to hold on to the plug while writhing and squirming on Hal's lap. His feet slipped until his heels were against the far wall, the hand not holding the plug curling and shifting on the wall in front of him to find a release or a relief that wasn't there. He was sobbing and whimpering and moaning for mercy, but Hal had none of it for him right now.

All he had was the wet splatter against the plastic slats of the chair whenever Hal's milking caused a particularly large spurt of liquid to come out, and the drip of it to the floor. Hal wasn't even making any sounds to comfort him, just the hand that held him steady on his back.

Technically Barry knew why Hal was so detached. Hal wasn't good at this if he didn't pull back that far. The moment Hal would let emotion slip in he would start pampering Barry instead - the dom rewarding Barry was a completely different person than the dom punishing him. Barry would only get Hal back once his punishment was over.

It made it easier, knowing this wasn't quite Hal. It made it easier to be punished by a stranger, and then get Hal back for the aftercare.

It made it emotionally easier, at least. Not physically. Physically, this man knew exactly how to take him apart, just like Hal, and he applied all that knowledge in the cruelest way possible.

Hal milked him _dry_ , just for being inappropriately horny. And when he was done, Barry wouldn't get to get out of the cage.

Getting out of the cage was only for when he deserved a reward. Getting out of the cage was only for when he would get fucked until he saw stars and praised Hal like a god.

Barry was vibrating lowly by the time he stopped dripping, softly crying with his face pressed into his own arm. He felt completely wrung out - ironically appropriate considering - and he had reached his limit. There was nothing of him left - no arousal, no disobedience, nothing. Hal had turned him inside out and he was _dry_.

"Well done, Barry," Hal whispered, pulling his fingers out slowly and kissing Barry's head for the defeated whimper that drew out of him. "Give me the plug."

Barry lifted it with a shaking hand. He didn't manage to lift his arm far, but far enough for Hal to reach and get it so he could carefully pop it back into Barry arse. Hal immediately supported him to help him with backing off from his lap after that, letting Barry sink to his knees slowly.

"How about I turn the shower back on for you and you soak a bit? I'll be right back with you." Hal cupped Barry's face with his clean hand to rub his cheek, and when Barry managed to flutter his eyelids open to look up at him he saw Hal's concerned look searching his face.

"No… stay…" Barry leaned his face into Hal's hand, a shaking hand coming up to weakly hold onto Hal's wrist. He watched him falter, knowing exactly why Hal needed a moment.

Barry wasn't allowed to get off without earning it, but Hal couldn't help getting hard and all worked up from milking Barry's prostate - and the sounds Barry made, or so he'd explained.

"I'll help," Barry murmured, shuffling forward on his knees until he could settle himself between Hal's thighs. Hal's cock was flushed red and hanging heavy between his thighs, leaking precum into Barry's wet stain on the plastic chair.

"Are you sure?" Hal kept his face away from his crotch for a moment longer. "You know you don't have to."

"Want to," Barry insisted, slurring a little. Hal hesitated a moment longer and Barry took his chance to just take what he wanted - their scene had technically ended, and even if he was still drifting he knew he could get away with taking now. He no longer needed to wait for orders when Hal was being Hal again.

Barry swallowed Hal's cock whole, his whole body too lax and slow from his punishment for any remnant of gag reflex to even try to kick in. Hal gasped sharply above him and fingers wound into Barry's hair, both dirty and clean. Barry glanced up to give Hal a pleading look, knowing Hal would not be able to resist the red-rimmed, tearful eyes at all.

As expected, Hal groaned, bit his lip and held onto Barry's hair tight as he started to thrust his hips forward. It didn't take him long, worked up plenty from before, and it was mere minutes until he was spilling into Barry's mouth, just pulling back enough to give Barry the option to spit it out if he wanted. Something he never did, nor was he planning on starting it now, greedily gulping everything down that he was given.

"Fuck, Barry…" Hal's death grip on his hair loosened until he was gently carding his fingers through instead, trying to catch his breath without pausing the petting. "Fuck, I love it when you do that."

"I love _you_ ," Barry muttered, resting his head on Hal's thigh. He felt the thigh tensing up and the fingers in his hair still for a moment before Hal relaxed again with a warm chuckle.

"Yeah, I know Barr, I know. I love you too."

A dopey smile spread over Barry's face instinctively, feeling warm and happy the moment the words left Hal's lips.

He might not have been released from the cock cage, nor did he get fucked or was given an orgasm, but he got the _best_ reward for being good throughout his punishment tonight. High libido or not, there was only one thing he truly wanted from Hal.

Hal drew him up on his knees until he was half draped onto him on the chair, arms coming up around each other for a tight hug and lips meeting lazily.

The only thing he wanted was for Hal to love him like he loved Hal.

That made every punishment proof that he got exactly what he wanted. It made every punishment a reward.


End file.
